1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mat for absorbing oil and other liquids and, more particularly, to an absorbent mat that retains a slip-resistant walking surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, several mats designed to catch spilled or drip fluids are known. In many instances, spilled or drip fluids occurring when one is working on a car or painting a room, or occurring in a baby's crib, or from a potted plant or a Christmas tree resting on a carpet, thereby may cause damage to the underlying floor surface.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. A disposable carpet for winter use formed of a bottom sheet of paper coated on an upper surface of a water proof material, a second layer of plastic material, and a third layer or twisted or woven kraft paper is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,407, issued in the name of Wyant. Similarly, a floormat having a water absorbent top layer for wiping feet on an intermediate spongy layer that absorbs water, with both set in an imperforated tray, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,738, issued in the name of Hughes. A wall covering including a sheet of cork sandwiched between and adhesively secured to a backing material on one side and a polymerized vinyl resin material on the facing side is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,685, issued in the name of Tarullo. A vinyl-cork tile including a clear resinous protective layer on the surface of the cork and a vapor barrier and cure control film of polypropylene embedded in the body of the tile close to its back surface is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,009, issued in the name of Baumgartner, Jr.
Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,562, issued in the name of Hartkemeyer, which discloses a mat for absorbing oil and other liquids comprising: a first sheet for absorbing oil and other liquids, claimed to comprise cardboard material; a second, intermediate sheet for absorbing said oil; a liquid resistant bottom sheet; and means for securing all three sheets. This reference claims cardboard as a first layer. As one skilled in the art will recognize, although cardboard "will absorb drippings and conduct them isotropically to the intermediate layer" (Hartkemeyer, Col. 2, Lines 21-22), cardboard will also become very slick and dangerous to walk upon once the cardboard has received oil or drippings.
Hence, the above references in general, and the Hartkemeyer reference in particular, do not address the problem that occurs from a slick or otherwise slippery surface that results when the top layer from the above references has received spilled or dripped liquids. This slick surface may be dangerous in situations requiring one to walk on the slick surface of the mat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,089, issued in the name of Alston et al., discloses a fluid absorbing system wherein an integral grid of inverted, semi-conical projections or fingers with rounded upper ends is provided. This grid may be walked on while preventing oil or other liquids which are dripped, spilled or otherwise deposited thereon from coming into contact with the soles of a user's shoes. However, this reference is expensive to manufacture and is generally not portable or otherwise disposable.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus that overcomes the problem of absorbing spilled or dripped liquids while retaining a slip-resistant surface upon which to walk, and wherein the apparatus is portable, disposable, and inexpensive to manufacture.